Don't You Ever Let Go
by Marvelicious
Summary: Sometimes, it can be a bit hard to tell what's real - especially now. Sam and Dean, and Luci makes three! Wincest, PWP - blood, knife and breathplay, mindscrews and possible dub/noncon and/or threesome action depending on how you see it.


**Wow, I wrote more porn... what a shocker! ;) Enjoy!**

"Hey," Dean murmured, pressing his lips to Sam's neck, "relax." There was a slight chuckle in his voice, but Sam could hear the concern beneath it. He'd been on the edge since the near miss on the highway when Lucifer had decided that it would be amusing to pretend to be Dean and appear in front of the car. Sam could still feel the sickening thud of the Impala's wheels destroying his brother's body with frightening clarity, biting down hard on his lower lip and clasping his hands to try and hide the shaking. Dean had noticed though.

"He's not here Sam; you're with me, and we're alone." His brother assured him, running his hands down Sam's sides in a surprisingly effective attempt to ground him.

"Prove it," Sam begged him, capturing Dean's hands in his and holding them tightly. His fingers traced their way over Dean's palms forcefully, re-memorizing the familiar skin there and yearning to believe it was real. Dean let him, offering himself up unresistingly to Sam's scrutiny before stepping in closer to press their lips together. Hands clasped between them, Dean flicked his tongue against Sam's lips in a wordless gesture for him to open up, sucking Sam's bottom lip between his teeth when he did.

"Real," Sam could feel his breath against his mouth as Dean assured him before biting down hard enough to draw blood. He couldn't stop a tiny noise of pain at the sensation, but the relief washed over him in an instant. It was real. This Dean was real.

He crushed Dean's mouth with his, as if by completely devouring him Sam would be able to keep Dean by his side. Abandoning the hands clasped in his, Sam grasped Dean's face to pull him closer, thumbs digging into delicate cheekbones that were so mercifully real. "Dean," he gasped, tugging at his brother's shirt with frantic hands. He had to feel him, had to know Dean was safe and with him right now. The shirt tore under his desperately clumsy fingers as Sam yanked it over Dean's head, but his brother only frowned, not chastising him for that.

"Easy Sammy," Dean breathed, "we've got all night," but he knew. He knew that Sam had to feel him right the fuck now or he'd go crazy because he was so lost without Dean to pull him back to reality. Dean knew that, and his hands didn't slow in their task of removing the rest of their clothing, hoping to save them from Sam's ruthless attack.

"Need you Dean," Sam reminded him, impatiently forcing Dean's head back up to claim his mouth in another careless, painful kiss. He could still taste his own blood where Dean had bitten him, but it still wasn't enough. Their teeth clashed together, Sam reluctantly allowing his brother to dominate the forceful mingling of tongues and bites, needing to feel the pain of it.

I know," His brother bit down on his lip again, teeth tearing into the sensitive flesh there and Sam gasped into his mouth with the sting, but Dean didn't let up. "Sammy, I know." Their hips clashed together just as bruisingly, hipbones sharp against hipbones, but the friction felt amazing.

He clung to Dean, fingernails digging into the skin on the back of his neck back leaving crescent shaped marks there that weren't completely absent of blood when Sam withdrew a hand, reaching down between them to grab Dean's dick. They were both hard and ready to go, swollen and dripping precum, but Sam gave him a few good pulls of his fist anyway, feeling Dean shudder and push up against him with need. He was losing himself in it fast, the sensations overtaking doubt.

"Incest, Sammy? I hear you can go to hell for that…" Lucifer's voice rang out clear and taunting, and Sam flinched as if he'd been burned, head darting to the side to see the fallen angel there. A soft whine of fear must have slipped through his lips, because Dean was suddenly grabbing his face and forcing Sam to turn back to him instead.

Dean's hands fisted in his hair, pulling him much too tightly to allow him to look over at Lucifer, still chuckling to the side of them. He was exposed – so fucking naked and defenseless against his tormentor. "Me Sammy, Me. I'm real." Dean growled, dipping his head to find the point where Sam's neck met his shoulder, but refusing to let go of his death-grip on Sam's hair in the meantime. "It's just me here. Me and you like always." His tongue swirled a burning patch over the skin there – as Lucifer stalked back into Sam's line of vision again.

He was there; right behind Dean, his hand reaching out, and then Lucifer was touching Dean. "Don't mind if I do Sammy-boy," He teased, and Sam could only watch as he unzipped, plunging into Dean without a moment's notice or seemingly a second's thought. His face was one of malicious ecstasy, overacting the way he fucked hard and mercilessly into Dean for Sam's benefit. Yet his hands traveled over the expanse of Dean's back, brushing over his freckles as if he were a lover. With a wicked smirk the angel licked his lips, bending slightly to lick a stripe along the back of his brother's neck.

Rage bubbled up in Sam hot and furious. "You bastard," He growled, tightening his grip on Dean and yanking him around to slam his brother up against the wall, "don't you touch him!" A heavy thud accompanied the motion, Dean grunting in pain as the breath was forced out of his lungs. But Lucifer wasn't there behind him anymore – he couldn't be with Dean's back to the wall and Sam holding him in a grip that would come close to shattering bones.

"Me, Sam." Sam thrust up against him hard, not giving Dean any respite. Mine, he's mine. In answer Dean retaliated, biting down hard over Sam's collarbone, teeth digging into the little flesh there, pulling and tearing like he meant business. The pain flared all the way down his shoulder and up his neck, Sam clenching his teeth as he drove Dean up against the wall harder.

"More," he demanded in a hiss, slotting his thigh between Dean's forcefully and shoving himself up against his brother's already bruising hip.

"Bed," Dean pleaded, attempting to shove Sam off of him and back towards the bed. His hands didn't untangle themselves from Sam's hair though, fingernails digging into his scalp, and Sam just gripped him tighter, fingers set to bruise their shape on Dean's sides. Dean bit him lower, dragging a hickey into existence on Sam's chest as he rocked his hips down against Sam's leg, precum slicking up his thigh. "Bed, Sam." He repeated a bit more forcefully a moment later, this time grabbing Sam's hands and prying them off of him, pushing him in the direction of the bed.

Sam followed his cue, taking a step back to sit on the edge of the bed. His skin tingled with the lack of contact, yearning to feel Dean pressed back up against him again. "Dean," Sam begged him, unable to stand the loss of contact and watching fearfully as Lucifer smiled at him. Dean grinned recklessly, grabbing the lube and his hunting knife from the nightstand, his expression so eerily similar to Lucifer's that Sam had to double take.

"Not one for threesomes?" Lucifer asked him, still smirking, "I can make it just you and me baby." He licked his lips, teeth skimming over his lower lip in a predatory way as he glanced over at Dean, settling down on the edge of the bed as Dean slipped in next to Sam.

"One minute babe," Dean promised, slicking his fingers with the lube to prepare himself, and Sam tried to focus on him. Dean's nimble digits shiny with the lube, slipping between his legs and fucking himself open in preparation for Sam's cock – it was one of the hottest things Sam could ever remember seeing in his life.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Lucifer's voice came from right against his ear this time, and Sam could feel his cool breath against his cheek. He didn't look – refused to – Dean was what he was focused on, Dean was real. Right?

"Ahh," He couldn't help gasping out as a cold tongue swiped across his nipple, responding to Lucifer's touch accidentally in his surprise.

"He's not…?" Dean asked, unsure, as Lucifer's hand wound itself around Sam's dick, starting to pull him off roughly. Sam's mouth fell open as he tried to answer his brother, unable to stop his hips from jerking up into the angel's grip. Lucifer continued to smirk up at him from between his legs, offering the most conspiratorial of winks before dipping his head to take Sam in his mouth. Wet heat encasing his dick, Sam couldn't stop an embarrassingly loud moan of pleasure, his hand flying out to find Dean's arm and grip him tight.

"Dean, please," He begged, writhing on the bed under Lucifer's ministrations, fingers so tightly wound around Dean's arm that Sam could barely feel the hand himself, but Dean wasn't complaining.

"Me. Sam." Was all he said, tone fierce as he swung himself up and over to straddle Sam, blocking out the sight of Lucifer for the moment. He had the knife clutched between his teeth, and Sam nearly cried for it. Unable to say anything but his brother's name, he watched Dean grab the knife, bringing the point down against his chest.

The blade was warm against his skin from Dean's mouth, and Sam arched up into it but Dean just laughed, pulling the blade away slightly. "Fuck me little brother," He challenged, settling himself back a bit further, lining himself up with Sam.

"Gorgeous," Lucifer pronounced, once more by Sam's side, arms crossed leisurely behind his head as he watched Dean impale himself on Sam's dick. It was a sight that Sam knew intimately, yet never failed to take his breath away every time, but it was private! It was his! Lucifer shouldn't get to see this – he had no right… "Ahh, but I do Sammy. I see everything you see," His hands spread out across Sam's chest, fingers pinching lightly against his nipples before drifting up towards his neck, "I feel everything you feel."

As if to demonstrate that point, nails scraped gently against his neck as Lucifer's hands constricted, and then he was gone. Only to take Dean's place, lowering himself onto Sam's dick. "Dean!" Sam nearly shouted, not knowing what Lucifer had done to him.

"Relax Sammy," Lucifer taunted, pulling up before slamming home again, choking off whatever response Sam could have made. He had the knife though, silver salvation glinting at him from the fist against his stomach.

"Cut me, please," he begged, bracing himself against the bed and forcing his hips up hard and fast to make his point. He had to trust that Dean would hear, could save him somehow, or at least that Lucifer still wanted to hurt him enough to give in to Sam's pleas.

Lucifer rocked down against him as Sam pistoned his hips up again, sinking deeper and deeper into the almost painfully tight confines of whatever sick fantasy this was now. There was a wicked glint in Lucifer's eyes, still making fun of Sam for having the smallest little glimmer of hope. But Sam wasn't really sure if he hoped this was a dream or not – which was worse?

The point of the knife touched down against the skin of his chest, directly above his sternum, and Sam arched up into it again. This time it wasn't drawn away, and he could feel the tiny prickling sensation as the blade pressed its way through skin. Not deeply though – not nearly deep enough. "Please!" Lucifer gasped, speeding up their pace as he pressed the cutting edge against Sam's skin with intent. It dug into his flesh, burying itself there in a flash of pain that was bright white with the intensity.

It was Dean watching then, Lucifer's face flickering out of existence as blood welled up from the cut. He was getting close, his pace starting to falter, jaw clenched tight in a way that was just so Dean. "Stop," Sam growled out, grabbing onto Dean's hips to keep him from moving, pulling his brother off of him.

"Sam," Dean pleaded, eyes blown wide with lust and need, but Sam just flipped him over onto his back on the bed, tackling him heavily and attacking Dean's mouth with his own. This Dean was real – Sam's Dean – and Sam wasted no time in claiming him as such, urgently fucking into his brother's mouth with his tongue. Their lips ground against each other's teeth, and Sam could taste nothing but blood, feeling it on his tongue and in his mouth and slicking up the space between their bodies.

Dean bucked up against him, erection grinding into Sam's hip as an unnecessary reminder. Sam growled out his thought on the matter, dipping his head to snap at Dean's neck and rolling his hips down to force his brother back against the mattress. "Fuck," Dean swore, breath hitching as it was Sam's turn to bite a hickey against his pulse, hips stuttering upward again, seeking more pressure, more friction. "Fuck, Sammy please!"

Grabbing Dean's thigh, Sam forced his leg over his shoulder, opening Dean up for him, his legs spread so prettily with one up in the air. Dean's hands fisted in the sheets as Sam filled him again with one quick thrust, bending him in half easily to kiss away the pain of his bite as he fucked into his older brother without mercy. Their bodies slid together easily, Sam's blood pooling between their stomachs.

The cut burned and stung like hell, but it was real. This was real and Sam was desperate for it, biting savagely at his brother's jaw again, unable to hold back from it much longer. Dean's hand flew up to his throat, the single hand wrapping around his windpipe with the intent of leaving bruises there without its master's knowledge. Dean was so beautiful underneath him, wanton and open with his head thrown back and eyes scrunched as tightly closed as his grip on Sam's throat.

Breath coming in tortured pants, Sam picked up the pace again, slamming into Dean with as much force as he could muster, the slap of skin on skin almost loud enough to drown out the wet squelch of the blood splattering between them and staining the sheets.

It was just them now, sharp and focused as they approached climax. Sam's vision began to get sparkly from the lack of oxygen, but he pressed on, feeling his impending release. Snaking a hand between them he grabbed Dean's flushed cock, one tug all it took for Dean to shoot all over his hand and their bloody stomachs. Sam could feel the fluttering of him muscles, his ass constricting around him at a sharp relief to the loosening of his grip. He sucked in a deep breath of air, his rhythm halting as he came hard enough to see stars for the third time that night, all but collapsing on top of Dean in a gasping, sweaty mess.

"Figures that Satan would make our sex life better," Dean teased when he'd managed to catch his breath again, tongue darting out to clean the blood off of his lips, "guess he approves of the whole 'gay incest' thing." It wasn't funny in the least, but Sam laughed anyway to humor him, more in relief than anything else.

They had to get cleaned up soon before all of the blood started to dry into a sticky mess that was more of a pain to get off than even cum, but Sam grabbed onto Dean to keep him from going anywhere. He buried his face against his brother's shoulder, holding onto him tightly as he breathed in the scent of him and their sex all at once. It was heady and strong, so real that for once Sam wasn't doubting it. They'd lost so much, and Lucifer was doing his best to strip away every last certainty that Sam had, but the angel had forgotten one thing.

He still had Dean, and neither of them would ever let go.


End file.
